Beth & Rio Business Lovers
by BohoQueen
Summary: A smutty continuation to 2 x 3. Rio takes Beth to his club, things get steamy fast as the two talk business. Chapter 1/3


This story is continuing from and is just a theory and fantasy of how I would like to see things go haha! Let me know if you enjoy it!

Beth pulled on her black stiletto heels, moving in front of the mirror she gave herself a final once over. She was dressed in a skin tight black dress with tiny dark orange floral patterns, the dress fell just past her knees, long sleeves and a low cut neckline. She hadn't had a reason to get dressed up in a long time, certainly not in something that made her feel sexy and showed off every single one of her curves. Dean had pestered her wanting to know where she was going, for right now she didn't want to hear his opinion she also wasn't sure she was getting ready for. Beth had texted Rio about his little gift to her. The storage locker full of money, she had no idea how much was their but honestly she wouldn't be surprised if it was a million dollars. Beth had yet to tell the girls, Rio told her to meet him at a club, it was not their usual meeting place. Beth hadn't been in a club in years and it was honestly the last place she wanted to be. Loud music, sweaty overly horny and high young adults and getting bumped into, ugh and the bathrooms. The disgusting bathrooms. However Beth didn't want him coming here to her home with her husband who was still recovering from being shot.

Beth picked up a red lipstick that complemented her strawberry blonde hair, placing that back she touched up her blush and powders before grabbing her purse. Beth made brief eye contact with Dean who was feeding the kids the mean she'd cooked earlier, all he had to do was reheat it and she could swear she could smell a faint burning smell. Resisting rolling her eyes she closed the front door behind her and let a deep sigh escape her lips. Beth felt like she was stepping into a new character now, she was 'the boss bitch' A smile creeped onto her lips. Something about feeling she impressed Rio sent a thrill of excitement through her. Beth turned her GPS on and began her drive. It took her at least an hour before she arrived outside a fancy lit up club that had just as she suspected high and horny twenty somethings. She let the valet park her car for her before she made her way towards the line. As she did a man approached her '' Miss Boland? '' Beth turned feeling uneasy hearing her name being so formally spoken. Her eyes landed on a tall handsome looking man she hadn't seen before '' Come with me, Rio hooked you up. '' Pushing her uneasiness aside she followed him. He led her through the large doors of the entrance it was surprisingly beautiful inside. It had the loud music that made her head instantly prepare for a headache and people dancing everywhere. It looked expensive, everything looked expensive, it certainly didn't compare to the clubs she remembered going to before she married Dean.

The man led her up some steps to a VIP balcony that had a mini bar and Rio sitting, eyes glued to his phone. Rios dark eyes looked up, running over Beth before nodding to the man who made his way back down the steps towards the dance floor. Beth spoke from where she stood feeling very out of her comfort zone. Something Rio caught onto his lips forming into a smug grin, she looked incredible, he knew she was stunning but the dress she wore complemented each of her curves perfectly. '' What am I doing here? And why do I have a key to a locker full of cash. '' Rio stood up making his way towards Beth who stood her ground her eyes meeting his.

Rio went to the edge of the balcony, nodding for her to join him which she did. '' I have a business opportunity. ''

Beth rolled her eyes shaking her head. '' I thought we were done? Boomers dead right so what else do you want? '' She questioned him, her tone stern.

Rio looked pleased and nodded his head. '' We good. That money's yours with or without me. ''

'' Why? '' she interrupted him, a look of surprise washing over her what she heard him chuckle softly.

'' Cause I think you could be something. I said I'd teach you, you don't have to listen. '' Rio shrugged and made his way back towards his seat, Beth stood still for a moment considering his words. She was caught between trusting him completely and not wanting to trust him one bit. She decided to hear him out. Walking over to where he sat she sat beside him, her eyes confidently landing on his.

'' What do I do with the money when the FBI is watching us? ''

'' It's the last of the money for a bit, I gotta flip my game. You ladies shouldn't use any old spots. You could wash it through a new business though. '' Rio leaned forward, his elbows leaning on his knees as he looked at her. He was watching her reactions and she knew it.

'' How's a new business going to go any better? How do I ask them to clean my money without them reporting me?''

'' You wash it through Boland Motors. Your husband got those books in a mess, Clean money in for expensive cars, Dirty money out. Could save the shop. ''

Beth knew Dean fucked them over financially but she didn't realise Boland Motors was also on the line, she knew it wasn't great but not as bad as Rio made it sounds. She chewed her lower lip for moment, Rio pulling her from her train of thought. '' We can't keep meeting at the park, FBIs gonna be on some both for a bit, we want it to die down we gotta be smart. You told em we were fucking '' Something in his eyes flashed wickedly and it made her uncomfortable '' Us meeting at my club helps sell that. '' Beths eyes shot to him. Slowly her eyes scanned the interior of this place it was dark purples and blues, black seats it screamed Rio now she took it in. She could feel her cheeks flushing at his words, he'd only suggested she tell the FBI they were 'Making love' he seemed to know exactly what she'd told him. Bringing the drink he poured for her up to her lips she met his eyes. She decided not to question him, mainly because she wouldn't be surprised if he knew every word she said to the FBI, he knows everything seemingly. She refused to give him the satisfaction of teasing her.

'' Shouldn't we distance ourselves from each other instead of trying to be seen in public together? '' Beth questioned placing her glass of bourbon back on the table.

'' Sometimes yeah sometimes we keep giving him nothing to look at but two people fucking, they move to try find something else. When they keep searching we keep moving. '' His voice confident and smooth.

Beth considered his words and nodded slowly. She trusted him on that, he'd never done her wrong on business before.

'' Boland Motors belongs to Dean I have no say over how it's handled. I can't just walk in and take over. '' Could I? She thought about it, Dean had almost ran the business into the ground, he probably would have had it not been for her. No, Beth pushed the thought from her head as she lifted her bourbon back up to her lips.

'' Seems to me he got that business in a mess. '' Rio wasn't intimidating and it was a sight Beth was trying to get used to. This was a business meeting and she was his equal, the thought bringing a small smile to her lips as she swallowed a sip of her drink. Rio continued '' It's your money, clean it, burn it, eat it, bury it. Or make an investment that could make clean money? '' His dark gaze locked onto her blue eyes, he mirrored her bringing his own glass up to his lips.

Beth was starting to feel the buzz of her drink, she shook her head '' Dean would never go for it. I can't '' For once she couldn't read Rios face, chewing her lower lip as she processed everything that was being said.

'' Your a boss now. You really gonna let your husband tell you what's right? ''

Rio had a point and Beth couldn't fight him on that one. She wouldn't fight him on it at all if she hadn't almost gotten him killed. Then something else washed over her, her second name was on that sign to, Dean wanted to leave the business to Kenny and the boys, he couldn't do that if they went broke. A small grin reached her lips by the time her eyes landed back on Rios to see him have a charming grin plastered on his own face. Like he could read her mind. '' I'll wash the money through boland motors. Its as much mine as his. '' She spoke confidently, finishing the last of what was inside her glass. Rio refilled her glass and his own and offered her to cheers to their new arrangement.

'' To being the boss. ''

Beth couldn't hide the softening of her grin as she clicked her glass with his and they both took a drink. The warmth of the liquor becoming comforting. Rio stood up and Beth's eyes followed his movement her eyes running over his attractive figure. Rio caught her making his grin more confident '' You dance mama? '' Beth laughed almost uncomfortably and shook her head.

'' NO! '' She said as if he just asked her to do some hard drugs. Rio gave a chuckle and motioned for her to follow him. Beth protested '' I... we... What am I doing here? ''

Rio turned to walk towards her, towering over her from where she sat '' Talking business, and putting on a show. '' His tone was devilish and charming. The excuse of them having to put on a show made her feel more comfortable with it all, only by a little. Beth stood, instantly realising maybe it wasn't the best move as she was an inch or so away from being pressed against him. He didn't move and neither did she.

'' You just want to put on a show for the FBI? ''

Rio wore a look that resembled humor and uncertainty. He shrugged his eyes running over her body, they took in her curves, her long legs, how perfectly the dress showed off her breasts. Looking back to her Beth felt both shy and incredibly sexy. She wasn't sure if it was some new confidence she felt from feeling like a boss as he liked to put it, or if it was the alcohol she put it down to both and nodded her head slowly her tongue running along her lower lip.

Rio stepped aside motioning for her to lead the way, which she did. Walking down the steps they were offered shots. Some brown liquid in a shot glass, Rio grabbed two and handed one to her. Before Beth could protest he spoke '' We're celebrating. You'll like it. '' The bourbon already had her feeling looser and she liked it. She felt free and sexy and powerful. Taking the glass from Rios hand she downed it in time with him the look on her face making Rio chuckle softly.

'' That's disgusting! '' The strawberry blonde didn't look impressed. Rio gave a nod, wrapping an arm around her waist he led them to the dancefloor, he moved them between people swiftly. The alcohol had both of them feeling an extra buzz, Beth felt relaxed and happy. Beth felt his hand grabbing hers spinning her softly. The movement making her laugh. Both of them moved to the upbeat movement, occasionally drinks would be brought to them. The more they danced the more comfortable they got. Rios hands slid from her waist to her back he took her hands in his own and she returned the touches, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her hips against his, her eyes running over him when his eyes followed the curves he wanted to let his lips touch. Finishing yet another drink Rio spoke with approval '' Mama can drink. '' He teased and letting a laugh escape her lips she shrugged '' I can do alot of things. '' His eyes darkened with lust a look she was beginning to really enjoy on him and he nodded slowly '' I bet. '' As he spoke his hands wrapped around her waist, her eyes meeting on his as they both stood happily pressed against each other.

Beth felt heat wash over her, her eyes landing on his lips. '' Excuse me. '' Beth pressed her hands against his chest, pushing herself away from him as she made her way towards the bathroom. Rios eyes following her all the way.

'' Oh my god. '' Beth felt hot, she couldn't deny that she was turned on by this man everyone expected her to dislike at the very least. She just felt a pull towards him that she didn't want to break. Beth heard the bathroom door push open, her eyes not paying any attention until she saw a dark figure in the mirror. Rios figure. He was walking towards where she stood at the sink, slowly she turned to face him. Her eyes glanced over him, his eyes staying firmly on her. He stopped inches from her, she wasn't the only one who felt the pull and undeniable attraction. His hand went up to her cheek his fingers softly placing a stray wave of her hair behind her ear. Beth stepped past him, walking towards the bathroom door she paused thinking of her choices. Making her mind up her slender fingers moved to the lock, locking the door before turning her attention back to Rio.

Beth walked towards him, confidently, sexy Rio licked his lower lip watching the confident woman before him making his cock harder by the second. Stopping before him she felt her breathing grow heavier. Her eyes locking onto Rios before softly pressing her lips to his, she was surprised when he returned her kiss with equal softness letting her take the lead in this. As his tongue slipped against hers she didn't wait to long before deepening the kiss, Rio caught on fast and met her. His hands on her hips pressing her against the sinks. Beths hands wrapping around his shoulders pulling him closer towards her body that by now ached for him. She wanted to feel his tongue all over her. Beth pulled her lips from his, as she did his own lips trailed along her jaw making her head tilt backwards. '' We can't do this...here. '' Her words were breathless. Rio pressed his lips back on hers for a few moments both enjoying hot slow passionate kisses before he replied.

'' Why not? Tell me what you want Elizabeth? '' His finger ran down her cheek outlining her lower lip she felt excitement rise inside her, her panties growing wetter as she felt him press his hips against her, she could feel how incredible hard he was. She knew she wanted him inside her.

'' Kiss me '' She stated rubbing her thumb along his jaw. He leaned into her touch a move that only made her want him more.

'' Where '' he licked his lips hungrily his eyes going from her breasts downwards. Beth hadn't ever been asked that question before, it left her lost for words and Rio took great amusement in that as he usually did when he knocked the words out of her. His hands slid down her thighs his eyes never leaving hers. She didn't shy away from her gaze not even when she felt her dress being slide up over her thighs, Biting down on her lower lip she leaned back against the sink he had her pressed against. He stopped forcing her dress up once he had it bunched around her waist revealing a very sexy black lacy thong. His fingers brushed over the now damp fabric of her thong placing soft pressure on her swollen clit that wanted his attention. Beth bit down on her tongue leaning her head back against the glass. Rio kneeled down infront of her, hiking one leg over his shoulder he kissed along her thigh slowly, his fingers letting his nails lightly dig into her soft milky white skin. Beth let out a sound that was between a moan and a gasp of surprise and horror as she felt him sucking on a small patch of her skin leaving his very own little hickey mark. She hadn't had one of those since she was a teenager and right now she wasn't sure if she was pissed off or not, unfortunately it only seemed to turn her on more. She opened her mouth to try make some effort of disapproval but only a moan slipped from her lips as she felt firm kisses over her thong which was soaking wet by this point. Her hips moved up to meet his kisses impatiently. Rio slipped his fingers into her thong, slipping his fingers over her swollen clit. Beths moans echoed in the bathroom. The sounds driving something in Rio wild with satisfaction. Beth felt dizzy, between the alcohol and Rio she wasn't sure which was more intoxicating. Beth felt her panties being pulled down the cool air against her wet pussy caused a soft purr to leave her lips. Rio met her gaze for a few seconds before his entire attention was on her. His tongue meeting her clit with a soft amount of pressure slipping over it. He could feel Beth holding her moans in the way she tensed up. Rio slipped his tongue deeper into the sweetness of her pussy, happily licking up all her juices as his tongue tormented her clit she finally let out the moans she'd been holding in a loud scream of pleasure, her hips moving into his tongue. She moaned his name, at this point his name was all that could leave her lips. His tongue slipping inside her pussy before returning to her clit flicking, sucking on it with more and more intensity until he felt her flood his tongue with her cum. Beth lay against the cool bathroom mirror Breathless.

Rio stood up, sliding her panties back up her legs, pulling her dress down before he pressed his lips back onto hers. Only now did either of them hear the banging on the bathroom door. Rio put his hand around her waist leading her towards the door. Beth walked confidently despite how weak her legs felt. Opening the door they were met with unhappy and surprised looking woman who Rio led them past, Beth felt the grin on her lips widen as they moved across the dance floor. '' Where are we going? '' Beth asked as he passed the VIP section they had started in and he made his way towards the back exit.

'' My place. You up for it? '' Between the alcohol and the fact that less than three minutes ago he had her pressed against a sink as he ate her pussy she just now took time to try process, she found herself nodding. She knew she wanted to go home with him, she just felt the urge to fight it she refused to fight it anymore, she wasn't sure she could.

'' Yeah... let's go. '' A car pulled up for them and once inside their lips and hands were all over each other once more.


End file.
